In point of purchase display and advertising it is common to offer the purchaser such things as recipes, instructions, coupons or other promotional material. These are commonly afforded in the form of a tear-off pad which is simply a pad of sheets of paper which may readily be removed one at a time. However, positioning and securing the pad in the proper display location presents a significant problem. Many grocery stores or drug stores, for example, utilize pricing channels in which the pricing of various items displayed on the shelves may be positioned and replaced. Other such applications may, for example, be on aperture boards, bulletin boards, shelf displays without the pricing channel, and cut box displays. Since most such flexible pad holders are throw-away items, once the pad is depleted, it is important that the holder and display be of inexpensive construction and yet have wide application in the various formats where the display may be required.
One of the principle applications for such flexible pad display is in connection with pricing channels. If used in such application, it is important that the display be firmly secured in the pricing channels so that the purchaser may remove one sheet of the display without dislodging the entire display from the pricing channel. Thus, the flexible pad holder should be supported with stability from the pricing channel. It is also important that the flexible pad be supported in a manner not to obscure the pricing channel or any information contained thereon. Since pricing and other information in pricing channels is all too frequently replaced, it is important that adhesive not be applied directly to the inside surfaces of the pricing channel.
Since such displays may have other applications such as in the noted bulletin board, aperture board, or cut box displays, it is important that the portion of the display holder designed to secure it to a pricing channel be readily and easily removable if unwanted.
Some forms of relatively complex display holders suffering from some of the drawbacks noted above may be seen in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,977, 2,647,711, and 2,755,276.